This invention relates to panel mounted devices, such as electrical switches and the like, and more particularly to such a device having a press-in means for retaining the device on the panel.
It is known to provide panel mounted devices, such as switches and other electrical components, with a snap-in or press-in retention means which, upon insertion of a portion of the device through a mounting hole in a bulkhead or support panel, automatically locks the device onto the panel. Prior retention means typically employ biased fingers or the like which are released and grip the edge or rim of the mounting hole when the device is pressed into the mounting hole. While generally acceptable for their intended purpose, prior pressin retention means usually require relatively complex fabrication, assembly and/or mounting operations.